


the ribs that you have to wear

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans corpse husband, transman corpse husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Corpse Husband has a secret; He's trans.
Kudos: 39





	the ribs that you have to wear

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is a fanfiction.

Corpse Husband looks at himself in the mirror. Only his closest of friends have seen his face, nobody else. They only know him by his deep voice. 

And honestly? He's glad. He doesn't want anybody to see him, especially right now.

His hair's messy, he has bags under his eyes, both of them, but you can't see one of them, as it's hidden under an eyepatch. Oh, and his clothes. He's wearing his binder with "nobody knows im trans" written onto it and with black shorts. 

He's glad only his family knows that's he's trans. Though, he's kind of bitter-sweet about that. He wants to be the only one knowing that he's trans, but they were supportive and hell, they gave him a roof under his head. Though, the thoughts of "I should be the only one", "I look too feminine, I don't want anybody to see me", and "I'm so glad people only know me by my voice" repeat in his mind as he stares at himself in the mirror.

His voice.

His deep voice.

It's a lifesaver, honestly, it's so deep. People know he's a man by that, plus the whole "Corpse Husband" thing. If you would see him in public, you'd probably think he's just a flat chested tomboy, until you hear his voice.

Though, the high-demand of "Corpse Husband Face Reveal" is there, and it's never going to go away. He hates that's never going to go away, it never will, people will keep on demanding and demanding.

A small smile creeps onto his face.

"Nobody's going to know." He says to himself, repeating it until he feels better. Though, some melancholy remains.

Oh well, it's 4am. He needs sleep.


End file.
